Unchained Heart
by devious-me
Summary: A lot of things has happened in the last 10 years. can Rin unchain her heart or would she keep it locked up. What happens when a certain demon lord wants to help her? sorry i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own inuyasha or the other characters!**_

"Hey, Inuyasha do you think that Rin would be alright?" Kagome asked as she looks at Inuyasha. "She should be fine Kagome. This is Rin that we're talking about." Inuyasha responded. "I know but I can't help but worry I mean what happens if Sesshomaru-sama comes and finds out that she's gone." She went and sat right next to him by the fire. "Don't worry that bastard won't come by for another 10 years or better yet he might as well leave Rin here for the rest of her life." Kagome frowned at what Inuyasha had said and then there was a knock at the door. "Go see who it is Kagome, maybe it's Shippo and Souten." She got up to get the door but the sight before here shocked her. "Rin, oh my god you made it back. I thought you weren't coming back anymore?"

The young lady laughed at what Kagome said. Inuyasha couldn't believe it either the girl that was left with them for almost 10 years now has grown into a beautiful young lady. "Where the hell have you been Rin thought you weren't going to come back from that place for a while?" Rin walked to sit next to the fire as Kagome walked to sit next to her husband. "Inuyasha I was sent back since I have mastered my skills from Lady Inukimi. She also said to return home before her son comes looking for me and ends up hurting you for letting me go." Rin pulled out her katana and looked at it to make sure it's clean. "Rin we know that being a demon after being told you were a human for so long is still shocking but what can we do about it? You just need to accept the fact that it's not going to change. Just be happy that Lady Inukimi found you and helped trained you." Kagome said. "I know but it's hard to accept the fact that I'm a demon Kagome. I just wish that I could have stayed human then I don't have to suffer and leave the village." Inuyasha snorted at the comment.

"Rin face it no matter how hard you want to be human you can't. We all know that you were once human but it's hard to just realize that it was a spell that was cast upon you recently after Sesshomaru left you here in this village. I know it hurts to accept the facts but you have to understand. At least his mother is taking you under her wing and the bastard hasn't even come by to visit you even after 10 years he still doesn't know and would never know." Rin frowns at what Inuyasha said but it's the truth. "I'm tired from traveling so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Kagome and Inuyasha." She got up and moved to her room and shut the door. "I really hope that she's okay." "Don't worry Kagome Rin's a strong girl she will pull through this." "I hope so Inuyasha I mean Sesshomaru didn't even come and visit her during this 10 year absence." "Don't worry about it okay Kagome. It's getting late and we should be going to bed." She nodded and they both got up to go to bed. The next morning when they woke up they found Rin making breakfast already. "Rin you're up early today." "I know Kagome that's because it's a very special day for me." Rin replied with excitement in her voice. "What's so special about to day Rin?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down. "It's my birthday today. I turn 18 and am officially an adult today." "Happy birthday Rin." "Yeah happy birthday Rin, now I'm hungry hurry it up will you." "Inuyasha, that's not nice to say to Rin." Rin giggles at the comment. "Don't worry Kagome I'm quite used to it now. I mean I have been here for 10 years now."

"That's right you have. Well it's still impolite of him." Rin hurried up and finish making breakfast so Inuyasha could shut up and eat. After the meal Kagome and Rin cleaned up. "Kagome, I don't really know how to say this but Kohaku wants me to visit him at the demon slayer village. I was wondering if I could go for a few days." "Sure Rin I don't think that Inuyasha really minds if you're gone for a few days anyways so I think that it's perfectly fine." "Thank you so much Kagome." Rin left to her room and bolted right pass Inuyasha to go and pack for her trip. "What's gotten her so happy?" "She's going to visit Kohaku at the demon slayer village." "What? You know that she can't go there she's a demon Kagome." "Kohaku knows that so I don't think that they would harm her. Trust me on this besides it's her birthday and I never seen her so happy before." "Yeah you're right but still I don't want anything to happen to her." Rin came out of her room and was listening to all of this. She was glad that Inuyasha was concerned for her and was over protected of her as well but she was capable of taking care of herself. "Inuyasha don't worry I'll be fine besides Kohaku would make sure that I'm safe at the village." "I know but you are still a demon Rin you never know what they would do to you." "I know but don't worry Inuyasha I'm only going to be there for a few days and I'll return to you guys alright. You act like an over protected older brother." "Rin that's because I care and if I don't care Kagome would kill me." "Hey! Don't worry Rin he does have a point though I would hurt him if he doesn't care but he's grown to care for you since you've been here." "I know so now you both don't worry I'll be back in two days alright so don't worry." They both nodded as Rin went to grab her bag of kimonos and her katana. "Well I'm going now remember not to worry I'll be back in two days." Rin gave Kagome a hug and waved goodbye to Inuyasha as she walked out the door. "I really hope that she's going to be alright."

"See what I mean she's a demon and going to a demon slayer village is bad." "Inuyasha that's not what I'm worried about." "Then what are you worried about then?" "She might meet Sesshomaru-sama on her way there." "Don't worry he's not going to be coming back for her and besides she can handle whatever comes her way. She's been doing that since she was 14 so don't worry alright." "You're right Inuyasha." The subject was dropped and they both went their separate ways until they both have to come back later to have dinner. Rin on the other hand was almost to her destination. _'Being a demon has its ups and downs.'_ When she saw that village in sight she slowed down. "Rin I'm glad you made it." "Hi Kohaku, how have you been?" "I've been good and happy birthday Rin." "Thank you for having me here at the village but I promised Inuyasha that I'm only staying for two days." "That's fine Rin as long as you're staying for awhile. Come on let's get you situated." They both walked into a hut and found a girl with white hair holding a baby. "Hello Rin. Kohaku has told me so much about you." "Ah Rin I forgot to tell you I got married. This is my wife Mia." "It's so nice to meet you Mia. Say Kohaku does Sango know about this?" "Uh she kind of knows that I met a girl." "Wait you mean your sister doesn't know? Kohaku I thought you told them about us getting married?" "I told them that I was I never told them that I did. I will when we go see them in two days." "Fine but you have to make up for it since it's your mistake and not mine." "Fine honey I will don't worry about it." Mia sat back down with the baby near the fire to stay warm since it was getting late out and the weather was getting cooler. "Is that your child too?" "Huh oh no this is my sister's child she will be back to pick up her baby in a bit." "I see but it would nice to see you guys have a baby." Then a lady knocked on the door and walked in. "Ah there's my little bundle of joy." "Hello sister your daughter was lovely but I won't have time to take care of her since I have a guest to take care of and on top of that I have to be getting ready to leave in two days to visit my husband's family that doesn't even know that I exist." "I'm sorry to hear that but I'll take my leave now. Goodnight dear sister." With that said she left the hut with her child. "Nice to meet you too I guess." "Don't mind her she's always in a rush." "I see well it's getting late so I'm going to rest for a bit is that fine with you guys." "Yeah that's okay Rin goodnight and we'll see you tomorrow." Rin went into her room and got ready for sleep. The next day Mia was up making breakfast for everyone. "Good morning Rin I didn't think that you would get up early in the morning." "I have to I'm just used to it since I do it all the time back at the village. I get up make breakfast for everyone clean up and we all go our separate ways until it's time for lunch and dinner." "I see so Kohaku tells me that you're a demon." "Yes it's true we didn't realize it until I was found unconscious in the forest. Lady Inukimi told me that I was a demon and had been one since I was young but was put under a spell by a priestess to make me a human until I turned ten." "Oh so then that means you must have been through a lot when you were younger."

"I died twice actually and was traveling with my lord but he left me in the care of his younger brother Inuyasha and his wife Kagome who is a priestess." "I see so it must have been rough for you as a child and that is why Kohaku talks so much about you." "I hope they're good things." "Oh don't worry they are Rin I would never say anything bad about you and you know that besides tomorrow is our last day here anyway." "True and since I'm here why not work on your moves that you wanted to show me so bad." "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well after breakfast we can go." When they sat down for breakfast, Rin and Kohaku finished right away so they could be off on their way to train. They trained until it was almost dark out and soon they would have to head back to have dinner. Back at Inuyasha's village Kagome and Inuyasha sat down and had dinner. It was a lot different when Rin was with them when they ate. "Don't worry Kagome she said she's coming home tomorrow." "I know but I can't help and worry I feel like something is coming this way Inuyasha." Inuyasha got up and moved towards the door and looks out to see if anything is coming. "Kagome I don't think so." Then he took a sniff of the air and found out what it was that was coming towards the village extremely fast. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru walked up to their hut. "Inuyasha, it's so nice to see you again." "Yeah whatever you're just saying that." "Now you half-breed you're just lucky that I let Rin go under your wing." "Hn…whatever you just wanted to get rid of her so you can do as you please so you don't have to protect a weak human." Sesshomaru snarled as Inuyasha said those words. "Now half breed tell me where Rin is?" "Rin isn't here she left." Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome. "Tell me priestess where did she go?"

"She left to the demon slayer village yesterday she won't be back until tomorrow." "Then I shall wait her return." "Like hell you are." "I will wait here for her return." "You show up after ten fucking years to see Rin. You don't know how much she cried for you for weeks and then they turned to months. She gave up and realized that you didn't care for her anymore. She trained her body hard to be strong and fight off demons. You don't know how hard it was when we couldn't find her one day. You gave her up for your selfish needs and now what makes you think that she would want to go back to traveling with you?" "Shut up half breed! Don't you dare tell me things that I don't need to know." "Obviously you don't care you never did. No wonder she said she wanted to forget." "Stop fighting already! What would Rin do if she came back and found you dead Inuyasha?" The brothers stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome. "Think about it Rin loves you like an older brother. What would I do if you're gone and what would Rin do? She would hate herself because she wasn't here to make sure that you're alright." Kagome couldn't control her tears anymore as they fell from her eyes. "Kagome please don't cry I promise nothing is going to happen alright?" "You say that now and then you're gone from the both of us." "Don't say such thing Rin would most likely get revenge for me. We both know that she will." Kagome laughs about that thought and soon they both started to calm down. "Hn…you expect a pathetic human to defeat me?" They turned to look at Sesshomaru. "You don't know Rin like we do trust me she will end up killing you if you hurt someone she loves." "She would never attack her lord." "She's changed and she no long thinks of you as her lord. She said if you don't care then she no longer thinks of you as her lord." Sesshomaru couldn't believe this. _'I'm going to have to talk to this girl and prove to her that I'm always going to be her lord.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own inuyasha or the other characters**

_thanks for the reviews guys! well here's chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy it._

**_chapter 2_  
**

"I'll be back tomorrow and deal with her." With that Sesshomaru walked away. Kohaku, Mia, and Rin sat around the fire telling stories of the past and of Rin's journey with Sesshomaru. "I never really thought that a demon lord would protect such a human child like you. Well were you at least." "Rin does Sesshomaru know that you're a demon?" "No he doesn't he never came to visit me when he left me in the village with Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh well I guess what he doesn't know won't bother him since he's probably forgotten about me any way." _'I know that he has forgotten about me that's why he never visited me.'_ "Rin don't think that maybe he was busy trying to find calm his lands down." "No I don't think so because if he did he would have stopped by and visited me." Mia began to yawn. "I think we should go to bed now it's getting late now and we have a big day ahead of us right Rin?" "Yeah you're right Kohaku. Well goodnight you two." They left to their rooms and went to bed. The next morning Mia and Rin was making breakfast before they left on their trip to Inuyasha's village. "So I finally get to meet your family Kohaku are you happy for me?" "I'm happy Mia then you could meet Inuyasha and Kagome too." Rin was lost in thought. "Rin are you alright?" She didn't answer until Mia nudged her. "I'm sorry what did you say?" "Kohaku asked if you were alright but you seem lost in thought about something." "Oh I was thinking on traveling again when I get back to the village and ask Inuyasha." "Is he some kind of brother to you or something?" "Yeah I guess you can say that Mia. He did kind of raise me like a baby sister even if he's only a half demon." "I see, he seems like a nice guy." Kohaku and Rin started laughing. "Inuyasha…a nice…guy…yeah right!" "What's so funny I don't get it?" "Honey Inuyasha isn't that nice. He's very rude to people only certain people he's nice to in his own way." "Oh, well you both didn't have to laugh about it." "Sorry Mia but it was funny I never known anyone calling Inuyasha nice before." "Oh" "Don't worry now shall we get going if we want to make it there in one day?" "Yeah we should or Inuyasha would kill me." They set off towards Inuyasha's village. Sesshomaru on the other hand made his way back to Inuyasha's hut. "Where is she mutt?" "She isn't here yet bastard."

"Hn you said she would be here today." "Sesshomaru-sama we said that she would and she would it takes about a day to get from here to there." "Hn." "What, are you going to sit there and wait for her to come back?" "If I have to I will. I did come back to take my ward back." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "You know that she doesn't want to go back with you right? So why don't you go back to the western palace and not worry about Rin anymore?" Soon a villager came up to the bickering brothers. "What do you want human?" "Uh…Inuyasha-sama I was wondering if Miss Rin has come back yet?" "Not yet Sai and when she does I'll tell her that you're looking for her alright?" "Thanks Inuyasha-sama." "Who was that asking for Rin?" "That was Sai, Kagome he's looking for Rin again." "Doesn't he know when to give up on Rin? She doesn't like him like that." "Tell him that Kagome not me. I mean yeah Rin has been telling him that he's nothing more than a friend." "Hn…stupid human he should know that if he wants to court Rin he should go through me first." "You know you can't say that now since you haven't even been here for ten years and also you missed her 18th birthday the other day." "What she already turned to an adult?" Sesshomaru felt a little bad for not being here for her birthdays especially her 18th birthday when she officially turned an adult. _'Shouldn't she be married by now considering she's way over the age of being married?'_ "Why didn't you guys find a husband for Rin?" "Because Sesshomaru-sama, Rin doesn't want to marry. She said she rather travel until her heart is content then she will find a suitable mate er…um…I mean husband." "Hn" Not far from the village the trio was getting closer. "I think we should rest a bit Kohaku." "But we're almost there Rin." "I know that but Mia can't take it." "Of course she can she is a demon slayer like me." "I know that but it's the fact that she's not supposed to stress her body when she's carrying." "What do you mean?" "I mean that she's pregnant Kohaku." They all came to a stop. "What?" "I'm pregnant?" "Yes you're pregnant I was going to let you figure it out before anything but I guess not." "How can you tell Rin?" "Remember I'm a demon I can smell it Mia. Wait you knew that you were?" "Yes I knew for a month now. I'm sorry Kohaku I was going to tell you but I didn't know how." He stood there shocked. "Say something Kohaku?" "What do you want me to say?" "Congratulations guys."

"You're shocked out of your mind because you're going to become a father soon." "Well yeah. I'm actually happy about it." "Well shall we continue on and tell your family the good news?" "Yes" they continued to the village as soon as they got there the villagers started to greet them. "Welcome back Miss Rin." "Hi Miss Rin." _'Something doesn't smell right.'_ She took another sniff of the air. _'Sesshomaru-sama'_ "Rin are you alright?" She turned around to look at Mia. "Yeah I'm fine Mia don't worry." "Well Rin we'll see you later we're going to stop by Sango's hut and introduce Mia to her then we'll come up to Inuyasha's." "That's fine I have other things to tend to too." They went their separate ways. Rin continue her way up to Inuyasha's when a little girl pulled on her kimono. "Miss Rin my mom isn't feeling well I was wondering if you can help her." "Sure let's go now." The little girl led the way to her hut where her mother laid on the bed pale and coughing. _'She really looks sick she also smells like it.'_ "Can you help her Miss Rin?" "Let's see shall we?" Rin walked over to the older woman and sat down. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" "I've been having a fever and I was out in the gardens weeding as usual when I collapsed." "I see well your fever seems to have left your body but that doesn't mean that you're getting better." Rin turned to look at the little girl. "Can you boil some water for me I'm going to go pick some herbs so I'll come back alright?" "Okay Miss Rin." "Can you keep a good eye on your mother for me until I get back? Make sure she doesn't leave that bed or if she starts coughing out red come get me quickly alright?" "Okay, um…Miss Rin is my mommy going to be alright?" "Of course she is. Now I won't be long." Rin left to find the herbs she needs. Up at Inuyasha's hut Inuyasha was getting restless. "Where the hell is the brat? She should have been back by now." "Calm down Inuyasha she's probably busy at some hot spring or something." "Keh…women and hot springs I swear." "Hey what is that suppose to mean?" "Nothing now shut up and…" "What is it Inuyasha?" _'I thought I just smelt Rin.'_ He took another sniff of the air again just to be sure. "I smell Rin. She's here but I don't know where." Sesshomaru took a sniff of the air and found the scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rain. _'Rin…I know that smell anywhere.'_ Sesshomaru got up and was going to look in the village for Rin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "And why not?" "Because you're a demon and you would scare the villagers." "Hn" Sesshomaru sat back down again. "If she's here how come she hasn't gotten here yet?" "Inuyasha maybe she's visiting with Sango and Miroku considering she went to visit Kohaku after all." "You mean she went all the way there for some boy?"

"Hn…yes is someone jealous?" "I think it was stupid to travel all that way for some boy." "Who knows they might end up married." "Like hell Kagome you know that they act more like siblings then they do as a couple." "True" Rin on the other hand was gathering herbs for the little girl's mother. _'I think this should be good enough for her to get better.'_ She made her way back to the hut. "Miss Rin, mommy was starting to cough up red stuff. I was just about to find you when you walked in." The little girl started to cry. "Sh…don't cry little. Your mother will get better." She just only nods. Rin turn to the fire where there is a pot of water that was starting to boil. She put some of the herbs in the water and stirred it up a bit. She then poured the mixture into a cup draining the leaves out and brining the cup to the older woman. "Drink this; it should make you feel better." The older woman nods her head and takes a drink out of it. "Thank you Miss Rin. We're glad you're back in the village." "Not a problem now you need to drink this in the morning and before you go to bed so you can get better." "Thank you Miss Rin my mommy looks better now and she can talk." "Don't worry, just make sure mommy is drinking it in the morning and right before she goes to bed for a week okay?" "Okay Miss Rin." "It's getting late so I should go now before Inuyasha gets mad at me." "Alright Miss Rin and thank you for everything and here take this as payment." The older woman hands Rin a few golden coins. "No, you keep them. My only payment is you getting better and your daughter's precious smile when she knows that everything's going to be alright for you." "Thank you we don't know how to repay you at all." "As long as you're healthy again and raising your daughter up is all I ask." Rin got up and started to head out the door. After visiting Sango and Miroku, Kohaku and Mia went up to visit Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hello Kagome, how's it going?" "Kohaku welcome back who's this with you and where is Rin?" "This is my wife Mia." "Hi Kagome-sama I heard so much about you." "Oh please just call me Kagome." "okay" "This is my husband Inuyasha and his half brother Sesshomaru-sama." "It's a pleasure to meet you all." "Hey squirt, where is Rin? Didn't she come back with you two?"

"Rin's not here? I thought she would have been here by now considering it's almost dark." "She should have been here. We went our separate ways when we got to the village." "That brat I swear I'm going to kill her." Rin walked in through the door. "I really want to see you try Inuyasha considering I almost killed you twice the last time." "Rin, what the hell have you gone?" Rin walked over and sat down by the fire. "Well if you ask nicer Inuyasha I'll tell you but since you're always rude like always I don't want to tell you now." Kohaku and Mia joined her by the fire. "Rin where did you go after we departed?" "Well I bumped into a little girl asking for help." "What kind of help? I didn't smell any demons coming to the village." "Her mother was sick so I thought since I'm there I should help instead of bothering Kagome." "Rin you know that I would have gone to help." "I know but since I was there I did it by myself. Her mother had the flu and so I went to get herbs for her so she should be well by the end of the week although, I should check up on her during the week just to see how she's doing or if she needs more herbs?" "Sai came looking for you again?" "Now Inuyasha did you scare him off or did you kill him?" "I told him you were out doing business at a different village. He wants you to go visit him when you got back." "I will tomorrow right now I'm tired and it's late." Rin got up and headed towards her room but before she opened the door Kagome called for her. "Yes Kagome?" "Sesshomaru-sama has been waiting for you." "And this concerns me why?" "Well you can ask him he's been sitting here all this time Rin." "I've noticed when I got to the village Kagome but that doesn't mean I have to greet him." "Rin is that any way to talk to your lord?" She turned around to face everyone. "Are you referring to the demon lord that left me here for ten years and not even once come visit his ward to make sure that she was alright?" "Hn" "Well my answer is yes that is the way I speak to a demon lord who has no respect and left his ward to his younger brother to take care of because he didn't want to do it anymore because the child would only get in his way of gaining power." Rin's youkai was flaring and she had to calm down before she does something.

"Rin calm down will you? I don't want my house to be destroyed." "Don't worry Inuyasha I will calm down just get this good for nothing lord out of here." "Sesshomaru-sama I think you should go I really don't want my house to be destroyed again." "Fine but I'll be back tomorrow and Rin you will talk to me." "As if, I have plans tomorrow." Sesshomaru left the hut and Rin went to her room. "I've never seen her angry like this before Inuyasha." "Yeah me too I'm a bit scared." "If you two are staying I suggest you stay away from Rin for a while." "We're going to Sango's just for the safety of my child." "Well it was nice meeting you two. I hope we get to see you tomorrow." "You will Mia don't worry." The couple left a scared Kagome and a worried Inuyasha. "We should go to bed too." They both headed off to bed while Rin sat in her room thinking. Sesshomaru on the other hand was sitting in front of his camp fire. _'She smelt of a demon. Why does she smell like a demon?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the characters!**

The next morning Rin was up early making breakfast already. Kagome got up and help set the table and Inuyasha finally got up and sat at the table waiting for breakfast to finish up so they could eat and get on with their days like usual. "So Rin are you really going to see Sai today?" Inuyasha curiously asked. "Hm…I might Inuyasha considering that he is a friend of mine." "You know Rin why don't you just hook up with the guy and settle down?" "Well Kagome I don't want to waste my life in a village just yet. I know that I'm over the age for a woman to be wed but I want to travel." "Traveling isn't the only thing you can do you know." "I know Inuyasha that's why I want to though I mean I can travel and I could try to master the rest of my skills just like Lady Inukimi said. I can try to test it out if I'm in danger or something." "Don't you think that it's risking it a bit? You never know when you actually end up hurt or worse dead because you wanted to test out these skills of yours." "I will never know until I try though right?" Just then Sesshomaru walked in and sat down.

"Ah…Sesshomaru-sama so nice of you to join us this morning and I'm guessing that you're staying for breakfast right?" "Hn" "Well, if you're not going to say anything you can just get out because, I don't want to tick Rin off today." "Don't worry Inuyasha I won't lose my temper and get out of control like I use to." "Of course Lady Inukimi taught you how to control and not worry about a thing." "You know Rin just because she taught you control doesn't mean that your youkai wouldn't flare out like it did last night." "What is it that you go see my mother Rin?" "That's none of your business." "Well she is my mother so that is my business." "Actually what goes on between me and your mother is our business besides you don't even visit her. I feel like I visited her more than you have in your lifetime." Sesshomaru growled at her words. "Well it is true Rin visits her once every week." "That reminds me I have to visit her today too." "I will come with you then." "That's up to you if you want to or not I'm going to visit Sai now so I'll be back later. Kagome you don't mind cleaning up by yourself today do you?" "I'll be fine Rin don't worry." Rin got up and headed towards the door. "Well Inuyasha if Sai does something I'll come tell you right away alright?"

"Yeah yeah now get going you don't want the kid to be waiting forever even though that's what he should do anyway." Rin soon left and made her way down to Sai's hut. "Sai are you home?" Rin shouted. "Yeah I'm home Rin. I'll be right out just hang on for a bit." After a few seconds Sai came out of his hut. "So you wanted to talk to me about something but I was gone right?" "Yeah I was wondering if you would like to stay here in the village with me." "You know that I can't Sai." "Why not Rin I know that you can but you just don't want to yet." "That's because I don't want to stay in the village. I want to travel the world before I settle down is that such a big problem?" "No but I would love it if you stayed instead of putting yourself in danger." "Who are you to say to tell me to stay in this village?" "I-I just want what's best for you is all." "No you want what's best for you. You don't even care about how I feel about staying in a village." "I do Rin that's why I'm asking you to stay."

"Well you're wrong because I'll never stay in this village as long as I live knowing that you just want me here when in reality I don't even want to stay here. I want to travel the world so I suggest that you move on to another. I'm tired of making up lies when the truth is I don't even like you like that. I like you as a brother or a friend and that's it nothing more." "Rin…I don't know what to say to that. I loved you since you were brought here to this village and you don't even return that love." "I never loved you like a man would a woman. I loved you as a sister would a brother or a friend would love another friend." "I see…so this is goodbye then?" "Of course not I'll still be around and if I travel I'll come back to visit. Then when I come back you would be married and have children by then." "Yeah so I wish you luck and a happy belated birthday." "Thank you Sai. I'm glad that we sorted out this dilemma." After they were done talk Rin made her way back to Inuyasha's hut. "Glad you made it in one piece." "Thanks Inuyasha that makes me feel so much better about everything." "Haha…you're welcome Rin." "Kagome…Inuyasha is picking on me again!" Kagome came out of the hut and looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome don't look at me like that." "Inuyasha…sit boy" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground creating a big creator where he landed.

"Ugh…Rin as soon as I can get out of this I'm so going to kick your ass!" "Sorry Inuyasha you know that was coming besides you know that you can't take me." Rin walked inside to get ready to leave to Lady Inukimi's palace. "Riin…get back here now!" Inuyasha shouted outside. "Rin you know that he's going to hurt you right?" "I don't think so Kagome. If he's smart he wouldn't because he knows that I'm going to get him twice as bad." "Very true, some days I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of kids." "You kind of are considering the way me and Inuyasha acts some days." They both laugh at the thought. "Rin, are you ready to leave I want to be at my mother's by night fall." "Don't worry Sesshomaru we will be before night fall besides what's the rush of getting to your mother's any ways it's not like you really care about her." "Rin, I think you should go before Inuyasha gets out of his hole." "Very true." When Rin finish packing what she needed she headed to the door but as soon as she got outside Inuyasha tackled her down to the ground. "Rin you're going to pay for having Kagome put me in that stupid hole." "Hey you had it coming." "Hn…whatever you're still going to pay for what you did." "Alright but remember I have some place to be and if I kick your ass again like I always do don't be such a baby about it."

Inuyasha growled and started running towards Rin. "Inuyasha stop what you are doing now and I'll spare your life." Kagome walked over and pulled Sesshomaru aside. "These two are always like this so it's best if you just leave them be and let them work it out themselves." "What do you mean they've always been like this?" "Well to simply put it when Rin gets Inuyasha in trouble he would fight with her. Don't worry though Rin can handle it she's always beats Inuyasha in the end." "Hn" "Stupid mutt get on with it so I can leave I know that you want to." "Don't call me a mutt you brat!" The tessaiga clashed with sakura as Inuyasha and Rin went at it. "Come on Inuyasha this is what you call a fight?" "Someone's a bit cocky." "Well if you don't want to fight then what's the point of taking your anger out on me when you know that you can't even win?" "Hn…I know that I will but you won't. Not today Rin I'll have you defeated." "We'll see now shall we." They began to pick up the pace in the fight as Kagome and Sesshomaru sat and watched. Rin's youkai soon started to flare out immensely high and Inuyasha had to back up a few yards to make sure he doesn't get hit.

"Come on Rin I thought you were better than this?" "Oh don't worry Inuyasha you're going to regret what you just unleashed." Rin's demon was trying to take over but she took control of it before it got out of hands. "Sakura blades" Rin shouted as petals of sakura drifted out towards Inuyasha cutting him in every direction he turned. "That's cheating Rin!" "Is not you never said anything about not using our katanas." "True." While Inuyasha was distracted Rin ran towards him in a blink of an eye and slashed at him. Inuyasha soon landed on the ground defeated. "Alright brat you win!" "Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome yelled as she ran towards them. "I'm fine like always." "Just let me look at it alright just to make sure you are alright." "Feh…fine woman." While Kagome was checking on Inuyasha Rin had calmed down and put sheathed sakura. "Well I'm going now before it gets out late." "Feh…whatever Rin but next time I'll beat you." "I'll look forward to that Inuyasha." Rin turn towards Sesshomaru. "Shall we get going before it gets dark out?" "Hn" They both made their way out of the village and soon were walking towards Inukimi's palace. The walk was quiet and Rin didn't mind it knowing that it was always going to be quiet and she liked the peace. "How is it possible that you wield a demon katana?"

"Well it's simple just wait until we get to your mother's place then she would tell you everything." "Why can't you tell me instead since we both know that we won't make it there until the next day." "Well if we stopped walking and ran we would maybe be there by now." Rin started to run a head of Sesshomaru and soon he started to run too. Within a short distance was the palace of Lady Inukimi. "How is it possible for a human to run so fast for so long?" "Don't worry about me Sesshomaru you should be worried about meeting your mother." When they reached the palace they walked in and was met by a guard. "Miss Rin you have returned to visit the Lady?" "Yes I have Kento is she in today?" "She's here waiting for you like always." Kento looked and saw Sesshomaru standing next to Rin. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama I didn't notice that you were here with Miss Rin." "Hn" "The lady would be pleased that her son was here to visit her."

"Well Kento we'll be seeing you later then. We should go see the lady now." With that said Rin excused herself and Sesshomaru as they made their way up to Lady Inukimi's room. "Rin you came back!" Rin was soon in Lady Inukimi's embrace. "Yes and I've brought someone with me too." Lady Inukimi turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Hn…what are you doing here Sesshomaru? Finally visiting your mother after how many years?" "Milady, don't be too harsh on him besides he's been busy with his lands." "Yes I believe you're right Rin." "Mother, why are you and Rin so close?" "Well she visits me more than you ever do." Lady Inukimi pulled Rin into her room and they both walked over to the window. Sesshomaru quietly followed behind keeping a good distance. "I have a couple things to ask you mother." "What is it son?" "Well fist of all why are you so close to Rin it's like she's your own daughter. When did you start to like humans?" "First of all Rin isn't human, she's a demon and second I practically did raise her along with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"How was it possible if she was human when she traveled with me?" "I was under a spell a miko put on me and being around Kagome the spell wore off. I passed out in the forest and your mother found me and took me in." "She was so cute and she visited me like a child would a mother unlike my own child who just forgot about me and never cared." "Even Inuyasha came with me to visit Lady Inukimi." Lady Inukimi tapped Rin on the head. "What did I say you have to call me mother not lady." "Sorry mother." Sesshomaru was stunned. "Mother does Inuyasha call you mother?" "Hmm…why yes he does he has no choice. It's weird for him to but I told him that I was like a mother to him." "It's true she spoils the guy and baby him with everything he wants." "My own step-son visits me more than my biological son does. That is just sad."

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**i don't own Inuyasha or it's characters**_

**sorry for the long update been busy...well enjoy!**

"Mother that's not nice to say to Sesshomaru now is it?" Lady Inukimi just smiles and walks towards her bed. "How long are you both going to be here?" "Well you see I just wanted to know about Rin so I'll be taking my leave. Come Rin let's go." Rin however didn't move an inch from where she stood by the window. "Rin let's go I don't wish to intrude on my mother anymore than we already are." She turns to look at him and shook her head. "Actually I'm welcome to stay as long as I want I don't know about you but I practically live here." "It's true she has her own room too just right across the hall from your old room when you use to stay here." "Hn." "Well if you don't mind I would like to go freshen up and I'll meet you in the dining room lady Inukimi." Rin walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. "Mother, why do you do such things without telling me?" "I don't know what you are talking about Sesshomaru." "Don't play stupid mother. You have Inuyasha call you mother and he's a half breed. Then you have Rin call you mother and she's a human." "Actually Rin's been a demon all along and you just didn't know about until now. I've been keeping a close eye on the girl since you brought her here all those years ago."

"Why keep an eye on her for she was nothing but trouble." "True but you had an interest with her when she was dragged into hell did you not?" Sesshomaru was speechless. "I knew something when I put the meido stone on her to revive her back to life." "That doesn't explain anything." "How long are you going to be staying here?" "I plan on leaving here after we talk this over." "I see so you wonder why I keep the child close to me is that it?" "Yes." "I keep her with me is because she is a rare demon that was suppose to wiped out by humans and demons alike." "That still doesn't help me much." "If you paid attention to your studies when you were younger than maybe you would know what kind of demon she is. She is one of the last of her kind because of the power that is hidden within her that she would be deadly. Story has it that when their true power takes over when they grow they would be undefeated and they are the most feared demons around." "If that was true then how come they got wiped out?" "Easy one of the demons within the clan wanted the power and betrayed his own kind only to suffer the consequences of being killed by the humans and demons afterwards." The two in the room turn to look at the owner of the voice. Rin walked in and sat down on the bed next to Lady Inukimi while Sesshomaru stood by the door.

"Rin…how did you know about the massacre of your clan?" "I was there when it happened. I was born that day that it happened." "That's right the lady of your clan gave birth to a baby girl that everyone searched for because she was suppose to be the strongest of the clan since she was born during a full moon." "Mother, how did you know so much about her clan?" "I was best friends with the lady of the clan. When she was done giving birth, the attack happened so I promised that I'll watch her little girl for her but the midwife took her away into the forest where she hid the baby. I on the other hand tried to convince the lady to escape with me but she refused. She said that she is willing to die with her husband as long as her child is safe." "It's okay lady Inukimi my mother doesn't want you to blame yourself." "Oh Rin I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." "It's okay I know that my mother is always watching us to protect us when we needed it." "Hn" Rin turned around and faced Sesshomaru. "What's wrong Sesshomaru jealous because your mother knows me?" "No, it doesn't matter if she knows you or not." "Then what's your problem?"

"Trying to figure out what you are." "Well I'll let you figure that one out on your own." Rin turned towards lady Inukimi and grabbed her hand to pull her up from her spot on the bed. "I'm hungry and I know that you are too so let's go to dinner shall we?" Lady Inukimi nodded her head as the two made their way out of the room leaving Sesshomaru alone. _'Why does it bother me that she's a demon now and not a human? It's also the fact that my mother favors her and not me.' _"Stupid stories, I don't care if it's a myth or not but the whole clan was destroyed. I should go to the library to look for the history on Rin." With that said he made his way to the library to look for the history on Rin. Meanwhile in the dining hall Rin and lady Inukimi sat at the eating dinner. "Rin I know this is a bad time to tell you this but when you were born Inutashio and I arranged a marriage between you and Sesshomaru." Rin stopped eating and looked towards lady Inukimi. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I didn't want to tell you at the beginning about it when I found out who you were. I don't know what to tell Sesshomaru and I didn't know how to tell you the news." "Is there a document of this said arranged marriage?" "Sadly yes there is. I have it in my room." "Um…how are you going to tell Sesshomaru about it?"

"That's the hard part I don't know how to." "It's okay I don't think I want to marry him right now anyway." They both continued on with their dinner in silence. Sesshomaru on the other hand was still looking for the history book on Rin. He knew he read it before but he doesn't remember where it was. After searching for almost an hour he gave up and went to the dining hall where Rin and his mother was eating dinner when he came across their conversation. "Rin I know this is a bad time to tell you this but when you were born Inutashio and I arranged a marriage between you and Sesshomaru." Rin stopped eating and looked towards lady Inukimi. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I didn't want to tell you at the beginning about it when I found out who you were. I don't know what to tell Sesshomaru and I didn't know how to tell you the news." "Is there a document of this said arranged marriage?" "Sadly yes there is. I have it in my room." "Um…how are you going to tell Sesshomaru about it?" _'So mother and father had arranged me to marry the girl. I don't think that I'm willing to since I don't even know her as well as I used to. All I know is that she was a human when she was traveling with me and Jaken.' _

Sesshomaru turned around and left to his room. When he walked in he was surprised that the room was clean and not dusty like it should have been since he's never been here for quite awhile now. Rin somehow knocked on his door and startled him. "Sorry to intrude but you seem quite surprised." "Hn" "If you were wondering I cleaned your room up for you and left everything where it's supposed to be." "I don't need you to do such a thing for me." "I see well your mother was wondering why you didn't come down for dinner." "I wasn't hungry and I was also busy in the library looking for something." "Does it have to do with what I am Sesshomaru?" "It doesn't concern you Rin." "If you say so milord and also if you're looking for this book right here it was in my room. Lady Inukimi made me read it so I knew something about my history." She walked towards him and gave him the book that she held in her hands. She then turned around to leave to her room but before she left she said. "By the way your mother wants to talk to you about something. I suggest that you see to it and not make her wait."

She then walked out and into her room. Sesshomaru put the book down on the end table and walked out of his room towards his mother's. "Sesshomaru I was waiting for you." "Hn" "Come in and sit we need to talk about something." He walked over and sat down on the bed next to his mother. "What is it mother?" "Why didn't you come down for dinner?" "I wasn't hungry and I was busy with something." "You went to the library to look for information on Rin." "Hn…that's not what you wanted from me so tell me what is it?" "It's between you and Rin that me and your father agreed to it a long time ago." "Which is what?" lady Inukimi sighed and got up. She made her way to her desk and opened a drawer. "This is a document that legalizes you and Rin's arranged marriage when she was born." "What? Why did you both do this to me?" "You have no choice but to marry her." "That I will not do mother I don't care if it's an arranged marriage I won't do it." "You have no choice if you don't marry her you would no longer be lord of the western lands and it would go to Inuyasha." "Is that how it's going to be?" "It's up to you what you want to do. I didn't do this it was your father's idea." Rin soon walked into the room. "Milady please don't do this to him, he doesn't deserve this." "I'm sorry Rin but you're the only one left of your clan." "Then I can revoke it. I'm the lady of my clan now and if I want to I can revoke this marriage milady."

"Why would you do that Rin?" Tears started streaming down Rin's face. "Because I won't marry someone who doesn't love me I also, don't want to end up like you and Inutashio milady. I'm sorry but it's the truth I don't want to get hurt in the process. I want to stand by my mate's side for the rest of my life but if he doesn't love me and goes and mates with someone else I won't be able to handle it." "Oh Rin I'm sorry I really am." "Don't worry lady Inukimi I'm not mad at you for doing what you did but I can't marry him." "Sesshomaru say something?" "What is there to say, she does speak the truth." "It's alright if he doesn't love me so I would like to revoke this marriage and I would like to tell you that I won't have time to see you after this milady." "Why not Rin, you know that I look forward to your visits." "I can't tell you my reason but please don't be mad at me for my decision. I'll send you a letter telling you that I'm alright." "Fine but then you have to visit me again." "I'll try alright milady." "Good now I want to go to bed so would you two please go to your rooms so I can rest."

Rin and Sesshomaru walked out of lady Inukimi's room and towards their own. "Rin did you really mean that you will revoke the marriage?" "Yes, I don't want to end up in a loveless marriage and end up heartbroken." When the both reached their doors Rin was going to go in when Sesshomaru stopped her. "Where are you planning to go Rin?" "Don't worry about it Sesshomaru-sama I'm just another demon out there that you shouldn't bother with." Rin then walked into her room and headed straight to bed. Sesshomaru stared at her door before he turned around and went into his own room and sat down on his bed looking at the book that Rin had given him not too long ago. He grabbed the book and began to read. _'About 10,000 years ago there was a clan that could rule out any other clan but they chose to stay civil and help out if they can. This clan is known as the celestial inu clan. They were a mix of a celestial being and a inu demon.'_ "A celestial being married an inu demon? No wonder they are so strong and undefeated but if they were civil then I don't get how they got wiped out."

'_Lady Mizuki fell in love with the Inu general Hichiaru. They soon got married and started their happy life on the mountain side of the western lands. General Hichiaru's best friend Lord Inutashio of the Western lands came to visit them frequently. He brought along his wife Lady Inukimi and she soon became Lady Mizuki's best friend. When Lord Inutashio was busy doing boarder checks his wife would stay and visit them as she can. When Lady Inukimi gave birth to her son Sesshomaru everyone was happy for them. Inutashio however continued with his border patrols and Inukimi continued with visiting her best friend bringing along Sesshomaru.'_ "I don't remember ever going to see them. I don't understand how that's possible." _'A few years later after Inukimi found out that her husband was seeing another woman she left to a different palace that was for her. She still went to see General Hichiaru and his wife. Inutashio went and told Hichiaru that he wanted Sesshomaru to marry Hichiaru's fist child if it was a girl if not then the first daughter they had. So they agreed to the arranged marriage. Inukimi was soon told this and had no choice but to sign the paper stating that the two oldest child of each family would marry.'_

"Why would father do that to me? I don't even know the girl and still I was forced to marry her. I'm surprised that it was a girl first." _'When Sesshomaru was 25 he found out that his father was seeing another woman leaving him and his mother behind. He followed his father and found out that his father's mistress was having a child. Inutashio asked if Sesshomaru had something to protect but he said no. That soon ended Inutashio's life when he went to rescue his newborn son Inuyasha. A few hundred years later the celestial inu demons were on the brink of war with themselves. Inukimi still went to visit Mizuki when Mizuki was pregnant with her first child. As the war soon came closer and closer to the mountain side Mizuki was about to give birth. Inukimi made sure she was by Mizuki's side while she gave birth since Hichiaru couldn't be there. He found out that one of his own kind has betrayed him and he was going to settle things once and for all but what he didn't know was that the traitor had gather up every demon and human to destroy their clan.'_

"What kind of idiot would do such a thing to his own clan? No wonder they got wiped out they didn't want to harm anyone even if they knew they were going to die." _'The war was finally coming to the palace on the mountain side where Mizuki was giving birth. Hichiaru tried his hardest to protect his mate until she gave birth so the child can escape. When the last and final push came the baby was born and she was soon called Rin. Inukimi couldn't believe it the first born was a girl and it was under the full moon just like Sesshomaru. Then the midwife took the baby girl and left the room only leaving Inukimi and Mizuki. Inukimi looked outside the window and found that the war was coming to them soon. She offered to help Mizuki out but Mizuki refused she said that she will die alongside her mate and that Inukimi should leave before they kill her too. Inukimi soon fled the palace looking for the midwife that has escaped with Rin when she came upon the body that belonged to the midwife. The only thing missing was Rin and she started to panic. Soon she caught a scent of a priestess and followed it to a village. The priestess had put a spell on the child to conceal its demon power so it was only a human child. Inukimi then left to her palace making sure that the child would stay safe within the village. After the war of the clan the whole clan was wiped out and the traitor himself was killed but no one knew of the child except for the priestess and Inukimi.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry for the long update but once again i don't own inuyasha or the other characters**_

"I wonder who the priestess was that put the spell on Rin?" Soon there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Lady Inukimi walked in and shut the door behind her. "Mother, what is it that you had to see me so late at night?" "Sesshomaru I was wondering what you thought of the marriage proposal?" "I don't want to marry and Rin stated that she doesn't want to marry someone who she doesn't love." "She also said that she wouldn't marry someone who doesn't love her as well so I can see why she wants to revoke it." "Hn…I don't love her mother so stop trying." "I just want to know your feelings son nothing more. If you don't like it then I'll give Rin the papers to revoke the marriage." "Do as you please mother all I know is that I'm not marrying her." "I know you won't but that doesn't mean that you have to treat her bad. Another thing is that if she terminates this one there are others that will be coming. There are going to be a lot of demoness that would want the title lady of the West." "They don't deserve the title at all if that's all that they are after." "Think about it Sesshomaru you won't be a bachelor for long as long as you live you will need a bride and settle down."

"Is that all mother because if it is I'll like to go to bed and sleep now." "Sesshomaru we both know that you don't need sleep to function." "Why didn't you tell me that Rin was Lady Mizuki's child?" "I didn't know until I found her again when she passed out in the forest. There are a lot of girls out there with the name Rin." "Then why is it that I happen to help this little girl and she happens to be the daughter of your deceased friend." "I don't know Sesshomaru but it could be fate that brought you two together." "I don't believe in that stuff. I think you knew all this time." "I thought about it because she looks almost like Mizuki and Hichiaru put together. She has her mother's kind spirit and heart and her father's temper and strength. What do you want me to do Sesshomaru you didn't bother about that at all you still protected her as a human when we all know that the great lord Sesshomaru despises humans and hanoyus alike." "I don't know what you're talking about? I measly let her do as she pleases." "Oh really so the fact that she died all those years ago you wouldn't have wanted her to return to you?" "Stop it now I'm tired and would like to go to bed mother, if you would please let yourself out."

Lady Inukimi let herself out of her son's room and went to Rin's room and knocked. "Rin are you awake honey?" But she didn't get a reply. She decided to walk in and found that Rin was gone. "Rin where are you? Where did you go honey?" She left out and went to pound on Sesshomaru's door. "Sesshomaru open the door! Rin's gone and I don't know where she is!" Sesshomaru opened his door and bolted to Rin's room to only find that she's gone. _'Where did she go?'_ He looked around the room and found a letter sitting on her bed. "What is it Sesshomaru?" She followed after Sesshomaru as he walked towards the bed. "A letter that she wrote." "What does it say?" Lady Inukimi grabbed it out of his hands and saw it was addressed to Sesshomaru so she handed it to him. "It's for you Sesshomaru. She left it for only you." She then turned to leave the room and went back to hers as she got into her room there was a letter sitting on her pillow for her. She quickly ran to her bed and grabbed the letter and read it.

'_Dear Lady Inukimi,_

_I know that no matter how hard you try you won't be able to convince your son to marry me. So it's best if he marries another who can have the title as far as I know I'm not fit for this title anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I'm alright and I'll be alright from now on. I also wanted to tell you thank you for everything that you've done for me for the last couple years. You were like a mother to me when you were my mother's best friend. I'll remember you for as long as I live, and one day see you again before I think about settling down. If you are going to wonder if Inuyasha knows of my leaving then he does. I let him know of my decisions before I leave he's like an older brother to me. Please don't be too rough on Sesshomaru-sama, when he's ready to be settled down he'll do it on his own. I know that he'll find a mate worthy enough to take the place as Lady of the West. Whomever he chooses I'll give him my blessings even if it isn't me. I know that you know of my feelings for your son but please don't say anything to him about it. I know he doesn't feel the same so I rather leave it at a one sided relationship and leave while I can and not get hurt over it. If Sesshomaru-sama really wants me to revoke the marriage then I'll do it just send a letter to Inuyasha and he'll send it to me. I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you where I'm going because of the fact that Sesshomaru-sama would know and since he doesn't talk to Inuyasha then it's alright to tell him also Inuyasha would be mad at me if I didn't tell him since I'm his baby sister that he'd never had. Well I hope you stay healthy and when I'm ready I'll come visit._

_Love Rin'_

Lady Inukimi couldn't stop crying after she finished reading Rin's letter. "Why, Rin? Why?" Sesshomaru on the other hand was sitting on Rin's bed reading the letter that was for him that Rin left for him.

'_Sesshomaru-sama,_

_I know that you are wondering why you got a letter but the reason is I know you didn't want the marriage that was arranged between us. Call it fate that has brought us together after so many years but I'll tell you that if you don't want to marry me then go to your mother and tell her that you don't want this and she'll write a letter and send it to me so I can revoke the marriage. I know that you will one day find a worthy mate that would gain the title of Lady of the West. I give you my blessings since I won't be there to tell you in person. As for where I'm at don't worry milord I'm in a safe place. Don't worry about looking for me; I know how to take care of myself since I've been doing it for the last couple of years that you were gone. Life wasn't easy but I managed with Inuyasha and Kagome's help. Don't worry if you're planning on finding me you won't be able to I'm sure of it. I just wanted to tell you that whatever life has in for you that you face the challenge and succeed in the end. While I'm gone please be sure to find a worthy mate and please tell your mother to send a letter to me since I would like to revoke this arranged marriage since I know that you don't want it and I would only marry a person I love. The funny thing is I've always been thinking why you didn't just tell your mother that you don't want this while I was still here then we wouldn't still be brothel together still. Well I wish you a happy life and please don't worry I'm fine and in a safe place that everything would be fine. Then when I'm ready I'll find a mate of mine own and when I do I would like to invite you and Lady Inukimi to come but that won't be for a while yet. Well that would mean that the arranged marriage be revoked first though. Please take care of yourself and make sure you visit your mother for me since I won't be able to._

_Love Rin'_

Sesshomaru was furious at the thought of her being with someone else and the fact that she just left without saying anything to him other than leaving a letter. "Rin I will find you." As Sesshomaru got up he smelt tears that belonged to his mother. He made his way to her room and found her on the ground crying hard while writing a letter. "What are you doing mother?" Lady Inukimi turned to look at her son with tears falling. "I'm writing a letter to Rin telling her to revoke the arranged marriage between the two of you since you don't want to marry her." She turned back to writing the letter when Sesshomaru walks over to her and grabbed the letter she was writing and ripped it up into little pieces. "What do you think you are doing Sesshomaru?" "You're not going to tell Rin to revoke it." "Why you don't want it so why shouldn't she revoke it?" "Does she want it because it seems like I'm the only one that doesn't want this marriage to happen." "You are so dense and oblivious of her feelings for you." "What are you trying to say mother?" "She's been in love with you for the longest time and still had those feelings. She's just really good at hiding them. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you but seeing how you don't want this marriage to be revoked must mean something." "She loves me but then why does she want to revoke it then." "She would only revoke it if you don't want it because she knows that you don't feel the same for her so she rather not have a one sided relationship and let you go to find another who would love you and you would love her."

"So all this time she's trying to make me happy like she always does?" "You are really stupid if you haven't noticed the way she acts proves it all." "Where is she?" "I don't know but it doesn't matter I'm writing her a letter saying that you don't want this and would like it revoked." She pulled out another sheet of paper and started to write again when Sesshomaru grabbed it and ripped it to pieces. "You're going to do no such thing mother. I need to find her if you want a marriage." "Hn…if you think that just because she loves you means that you are going to find her and marry her. She's not stupid she knows that you don't have feelings for her so there's no point trying." "Hn" Sesshomaru turned around to leave. "Write her a letter about revoking the arranged marriage and I'll not hesitate to kill you mother." He walked back to his room. _'What the hell was that? I never threatened my mother before but for Rin I was willing to and on top of all of that I didn't want this marriage revoked why?'_ He headed to bed and thought about Rin for the rest of the night.

The next morning he was didn't want to face the fact that Rin left him last night. He made his way to the dining room and found his mother already eating breakfast. "Good morning mother." "Good morning." He ate his breakfast and was wondering why his mother was so quiet when he remembered that Rin was no longer here and his mother loved Rin. "It's a lot quieter when Rin's gone." Lady Inukimi said out of the blue. "I'll be leaving today mother but I'll be back once I'm done with what I'm done doing." "Don't bother unless Rin's with you then I'll let you return." "What makes Rin so important that you don't even care about your own son visiting you anymore?" "You want to know the reason? The reason is because she doesn't ignore me like you do she at least brings life back into my palace and she loves to make everyone happy but to your stupid decision she left." Lady Inukimi got up and left leaving Sesshomaru stunned for the first time in his life. "I'll find you Rin and make you unchain that heart of yours to me. Since you did chain it up because of me but you never really asked me how I felt about you." He then got up and left to find what is rightfully his.


End file.
